


The Recluse

by orphan_account



Category: Horton Hears a Who, The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: F/F, Gangbang, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted and a band of his friends decide to head out to the old Once-ler's house and see what that old recluse is /really/ up to--but things rapidly spiral out of control.</p><p>Slight crossover---includes Jojo and one of his sisters, Holly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Recluse

**Author's Note:**

> A literate, "reads-like-a-fanfiction" RP by Kitty and Theresa.

“No, but seriously, that guy is a fucking creeper,” Jojo muttered, glancing around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. “Who the fuck just lives out in the middle of nowhere and doesn't come out of their house? There's got to be a reason he's hiding from everyone.”  
Jojo's sister, Holly, shifted uncomfortably. “Dad and Horton told me that the Once-ler did terrible things...they wouldn't tell me what they were, though. What if he's some kind of child molester?”

“Oh god,” Audrey chimed in, crossing her arms. “Why would they let a weirdo like that even live around here?”  
Ted bit his lip. “C'mon, guys, maybe he's not so bad. What if he's just a recluse or something?” It wasn't really in Ted's nature to pick on random people for no reason.  
Audrey shot him a glare. “I bet he isn't just a recluse. He probably has kids locked up in his basement right now!”  
Ted laughed nervously. “Yeah, probably,” he replied quietly, not wanting to be left out.

“We should go out there,” Jojo spoke up suddenly. “Sneak up on him and see what he's up to. If he is a pedophile, someone needs to put a stop to him. Might as well be us.” Jojo wasn't convinced that the Once-ler was anything more than a harmless old coot, but he loved the idea of poetic justice and adventure—and the dude was pretty creepy.  
Holly hesitated. “But what if he locks us up, too?” She clung to Audrey's arm fearfully. “I don't wanna get raped!”

Audrey grinned down at her. “Don't worry, there are four of us and one of him, I think we can take him.”  
Ted certainly didn't think that bothering the old man was a good idea, but he didn't dare speak his opinion, instead pretending that he wanted to go. “Okay, let's do it,” he mumbled uncertainly.  
“How about right now?” Audrey suggested, she could feel the adrenaline already. “I'm serious, let's do it now!”

“I'm game,” Jojo jumped up from his seat on the curb and motioned for the others to stand. “It shouldn't be too long of a walk, maybe a few miles.”  
“Okay,” Holly agreed, willing to go along with whatever Jojo and Audrey did as long as they thought it was safe. “You coming, Ted?” she smiled down at the boy. Normally she was slightly jealous of him due to his closeness to Audrey, but her brother had been coming on to Ted more and more, and she thought the two might get together soon—which would leave Audrey for her.

“Um... yeah.” Ted hopped up and they all started off toward the Once-ler's house. Ted couldn't shake the feeling that this was a bad idea, but Audrey wanted to do it and Ted wanted her to like him, so he kept his mouth shut, walking silently behind the others.  
After a long walk through treacherous terrain, the group finally reached the old house and they stopped a moment to gaze up at it.  
“Look, there's a light on upstairs,” Audrey whispered, pointing to the top window which was boarded up. “He really is in there.”

“Of course he is,” Jojo murmured. “C'mon, let's go around the back.” The group sneaked quietly around to the back of the Once-ler's house, finding the cellar doors unlocked and entering through them.  
Holly stayed close to Audrey, nervously clutching the girl's arm as they walked. “I hear no one knows what he looks like,” she whispered. “What if he's some kind of monster?” She knew it was a childish fear, but it seemed anything was possible out here, far from Thneed- and Who-ville.

Ted shuddered as he followed, the horrible feeling growing worse and worse inside him, what were they even going to do when they saw the Once-ler?  
Audrey laughed quietly, grabbing Holly's hand and holding it tightly. “Don't worry, he's probably normal. Well, as normal as a creepy pedophile can be.”

Holly blushed furiously as Audrey took her hand, and she nodded with a small “Okay.”  
“Shhh,” Jojo whispered, pushing the door at the top of the cellar stairs open an inch. He peered through the crack with wide eyes. “He's in there,” he breathed. “He's just a really tall dude, and he looks pretty old—I don't think he could take us. I'm going for it.” He took a deep breath and threw the door open, creating a loud bang as it slammed against the wall behind it. “Stop right there, you creepy old pedo!”  
The Once-ler jumped as the door banged open, and he grabbed his axe, wielding it at the group of kids. “Who are you?!” he croaked, shock and fear in his eyes. “What are you doing in my house?!?” The axe shook in his hands as he kept it pointed at them.

Ted's eyes went wide as he saw just how scared and frail the old man looked and he suddenly felt sick.  
Audrey took a step forward. “We're not afraid of you, you weirdo!” she shouted, glaring at him. “We won't stand for any pedos in our neighborhood!”  
Ted glanced from Jojo to Audrey, then back to the Once-ler. He wasn't sure what they were planning, but he didn't want to take part in it.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” the Once-ler's voice shook. “J-just stay back! Get out of here and I won't have to hurt you!” This turned out to be a poor choice of words on the Once-ler's part, because Jojo's eyes widened and he took another step forward. “You're threatening us now? Dude, you are so fucked, you messed with the wrong group of kids. Right guys?” he turned to the others with a confident expression. “We're taking you down, old man. You'll never molest any kids again.” He darted forward, knocking the axe out of the Once-ler's hands and shoving him to the ground, aiming a sharp kick to his ribs.  
The Once-ler cried out in pain and clutched his side, tears forming in his eyes. “Please, just leave me alone! I never hurt anyone!”  
“Liar!” Holly yelled, still standing back at a safe distance behind Audrey. “My dad told me all about you! You can't hide out here any more, you creeper!”

Ted glanced away as the Once-ler was knocked to the ground, this was definitely not right, this guy didn't look capable of hurting anyone and he certainly sounded like he was telling the truth. “Guys, maybe we shouldn't-”  
“You're disgusting,” Audrey spat, cutting Ted off and advancing to kick the man in the leg. “We're going to teach you a lesson!”  
Ted bit his lip, unable to tear his eyes away from the defenseless old man on the floor, but what could he do? Even if he spoke up it wasn't like anyone would listen to him.

The Once-ler cried out again, and his eyes met Ted's, his gaze helpless and pleading. “Please,” he rasped, tears falling down to the hardwood floor beneath him.  
“Shut the fuck up!” Jojo growled, kicking aside the man's hat and crouching down over him. “So you like to rape little kids, huh?” he breathed, his heart pounding in his ears. He wasn't sure why, but he was totally convinced now—the Once-ler was absolutely, one hundred percent a pedophile. He just knew it. “How do you think that feels? You don't know, do you, because you've never had to suffer through what your victims do.” he turned to the others, a sadistic grin on his face. “What do you say we show him how it feels, guys?”  
“No, no, no!!!” the Once-ler screamed, trying to crawl away, but Jojo grabbed the frail, skinny man and held him down, throwing one leg over his torso to straddle him. “Oh god, please,” the Once-ler babbled, tears soaking his face. “Please, you're making a mistake, oh god, someone help me...”

Ted felt his heartbeat quicken, his eyes widening as the Once-ler met his gaze and pleaded with him. God, he wanted to do something, anything to help him. “Jojo,” he murmured, finally taking a shaky step forward. “L-let me do it.” He glanced back down at the Once-ler, at least if he was the one to fuck him, he could do his best to make it as painless as possible.  
“That's the spirit, Ted!” Audrey laughed, grabbing the Once-ler's arms and pinning them above his head. “What d'you think, Jojo, should we let Ted have the honor of defiling this pervert?”

Jojo paused in his hate-fueled advance, his eyes slightly clouded. “...I guess so,” he replied reluctantly, climbing off of the man and stepping aside. “He's all yours, Ted. Make it good.” there was an edge to his voice, a kind of feral hunger that was overtaking him as he waited for Ted to begin.  
Holly grinned and grabbed the Once-ler's legs, spreading them apart and looking up at Ted expectantly.  
The Once-ler squirmed helplessly in the grip of the two girls, his eyes never leaving Ted as the boy approached him. He could tell that the boy understood that he was innocent, and was trying to spare him from the others' wrath. It was better than nothing. “Please make it quick,” he whispered, so low that only the two of them could hear. “Please.” A tear rolled down his cheek.

Ted nodded, slowly climbing between the Once-ler's legs and reaching up to undo the man's trousers and pull them off, his hands shaking the entire time. He really didn't want to do this, but it was either this or have Jojo fuck him roughly. He couldn't bring himself to look at the Once-ler's face as he undid his own jeans, fumbling to pull his cock out and stroke it, pleading inwardly that he could manage to get hard. Finally he felt himself grow hard and he breathed a small sigh of relief before positioning himself at the man's entrance, nudging against it carefully, scared to hurt him. He bit his lip, glancing up at the Once-ler, his eyes wide as he slowly began to push inside, instantly letting out a shameful gasp of pleasure at the tightness that greeted him.

The Once-ler was quite still as Ted readied himself, but he cursed under his breath when the boy pushed in, causing a type of stimulation that he hadn't felt in years—and did not want to be feeling now. He tried to relax himself, going relatively limp in the girls' grip as Ted continued to push in slowly.  
“Goddamnit, Ted, harder!” Jojo exclaimed loudly. He'd been watching in perverse fascination, his cock gradually emerging from its sheath as Ted sank into the old man. “We want to hurt him, not make love to him!!!”  
The Once-ler met Ted's eyes once more and gave him a resigned smile, as if to say that it was okay, that he knew the boy didn't really have a choice and he did not blame him. He could not blame him—the boy was getting no enjoyment out of this, that much was quite obvious next to the gleeful smiles of the rest of the group, and he had tried to stop them. Granted, perhaps if he'd tried harder they might have listened, but peer pressure was a powerful thing, and the boy was trying harder than he would have, had he been in the same situation at that age.

Ted swallowed nervously and pulled out to the tip, giving the Once-ler an apologetic look before slamming back in. He couldn't suppress a loud moan that time and he instantly clapped a hand over his mouth, refusing to believe that he was enjoying this in any way.  
Audrey licked her lips, moving so that her knees pinned the Once-ler's arms so her hands would be free to roam over her body, one hand slipping down to shamelessly stroke herself through her leggings, the other reaching up to grip one of her small breasts. “Come on, Ted, keep going,” she breathed.  
Ted's eyes went wide as he watched Audrey touching herself, but he quickly glanced away, forcing himself to look back down at the Once-ler, he wouldn't allow himself to get lost in the pleasure. He thrust again, this time managing to hold back his moan.

The Once-ler's reverie was broken by Ted's sudden sharp thrust, and he whimpered in pain and shame as his own cock began to grow hard. He briefly debated killing himself after the entire ordeal was over (that is, if the kids didn't plan on doing that already,) but then he remembered, bitterly, that he still had a job to do if he ever wanted to see the Lorax again. Wait—the Lorax? The guardian was supposed to be omniscient; what if he could see what was going on right now? If he could, he must not think it worth his time to help him, the Once-ler realized with despair, because he would have been here by now, wouldn't he? “Lorax,” he sobbed quietly. “Please, I need you now, please come back to me...”  
“Shut the fuck up!” Jojo exclaimed, striking the Once-ler across the face. “Who the fuck do you think is going to hear you out here, you crazy old man? You're all alone, just like you wanted to be.” he climbed over top of the Once-ler again, pressing his cock to the man's lips. “Let's see how much noise you can make while sucking a dick, you old faggot,” he hissed, wrenching open the Once-ler's jaw and thrusting inside with a moan.  
The Once-ler didn't dare fight against him; he still needed to live to pass the last seed on to someone, even if the Lorax didn't care about him any more. So he lay there helplessly, taking violent thrusts to both orifices while he cried quietly.  
Holly abandoned the Once-ler's legs when she saw Audrey touching herself, and she made her way over behind the girl, wrapping her arms around her and groping at her breasts. “Keep going,” she murmured, slowly unzipping the back of Audrey's dress.

Ted bit his lip, holding back another gasp as he continued thrusting. He glanced up at the others and, noticing they weren't paying attention, slowly reached up to stroke the Once-ler's cock discreetly, at least he could try to make this a little bit pleasureful for him.  
Audrey gave a surprised moan as Holly touched her chest and she leaned back against her, slipping her dress off, leaving her in just a bra and leggings. “Holly,” she breathed quietly, leaning her head back on the other girl's shoulder.

“Fuck, Audrey,” Holly moaned, slipping one hand beneath Audrey's bra, the other trailing across her crotch suggestively.  
The Once-ler's eyes widened as Ted began stroking him, and he wriggled his hips desperately, trying to get him to stop. He knew the boy was trying to make it easier for him, but he didn't want to enjoy any part of this.  
“Stop moving,” Jojo growled, thrusting his cock in and out quickly and making the Once-ler gag violently. “You're not going anywhere, you fucking child molester. Hey, Audrey!” he called irritably. “Stop messing around with my sister, damn it! Focus!”

Audrey glared at Jojo. “Well what should I do then? You've already got his mouth and Ted's got his ass, there's no room for us to do anything but watch and enjoy it.” She thrust against Holly's hand with a moan.  
Ted didn't get the hint and continued stroking the Once-ler slowly as he took advantage of the others' arguing to ease up his thrusting a bit, taking it a little slower and gentler. God, he felt awful, how could he even live with himself after doing this to such a poor old man? He placed a hand on the man's inner thigh, caressing it gently as if to try to tell him that it was okay.

Jojo glared back at her, but he had no response. He gave a rough thrust and came into the Once-ler's mouth with a groan, pulling out and wiping what still remained on his cock across the man's tear-stained face. The Once-ler whimpered, his mouth full of sticky cum and his eyes pleading. “Stop whining; you love sucking boys off, you pervert,” Jojo narrowed his eyes. “Now swallow it or I'll make a new hole to fuck.”  
The Once-ler obeyed, swallowing it down with a grimace and a sob. “Please,” he whispered hoarsely. “Haven't you had enough?” He quivered beneath the two boys, grateful for Ted's gentleness but miserable all the same.  
“I don't think so,” Jojo sneered, giving the Once-ler another smack across the face. “My buddy Ted hasn't even cum yet. What's wrong, your ass too loose from taking your boyfriend's dick? What was his name again? Lorax?”  
A mixture of hatred and pain flared in the Once-ler's eyes, and he wrestled his skinny arms away from the distracted Audrey, grabbing Jojo's fur and yanking him down. “Don't you talk about things you don't understand, boy,” he growled, his voice dangerously low.  
Holly completely ignored the entire situation, as she was already knuckle-deep in Audrey and grinding against her slowly. She swiped her thumb teasingly over the girl's clit, ecstatic at the fact that this was actually happening—though she would have preferred it to be somewhere a little more private. 

Audrey moaned in approval, continuing to grind down against Holly's fingers. “Fuck, Holly, I never knew you-” she cut off with a sharp gasp as the other girl's thumb brushed over her clit. She was just about to slide a finger into Holly when the Once-ler suddenly slipped away to grab Jojo and she pulled her hands away from Holly to roughly grip the old man's wrists, wrenching his hands from Jojo and slamming them down to the floor. “Don't you dare,” she hissed.  
Ted tried his best to reach orgasm, but he was finding it difficult in this horribly unattractive situation. He thrust a little faster, jerking the Once-ler quickly, finally he managed to reach orgasm and he found himself releasing inside the man with a moan. Well that was it, his first time ever having sex and it was with a helpless old man against his will. He felt like throwing up.

Holly whined in frustration as Audrey drew away. “Stupid old man, I was getting some action and you had to ruin it!” she exclaimed, giving him a kick. “C'mon guys, can't we get out of here?” She really wanted to be alone with Audrey so they could finish what they had started.  
Jojo ignored her, grabbing the old man's odd scarf and yanking him up, then slamming him back down on the ground again with a crack. “You need to remember your place, you motherfucker,” he growled. “We're the ones in control here, and we'll do and say whatever the fuck we feel like.” He grabbed the discarded axe and pressed it up against the Once-ler's neck.  
The Once-ler let out a yell as he was slammed down and blood seeped across the floor. “Lorax,” he gasped, crying even harder than before. He distantly felt Ted come inside of him, but he didn't care, and he didn't orgasm, because he would not allow himself to. 

Ted's eyes went wide as he watched Jojo slam the Once-ler's head against the ground and as he watched blood slowly seep out from under him he felt himself cracking. He pulled out of the Once-ler, quickly tucking himself away in his pants before grabbing Jojo by the shoulder and pulling him back. “Jojo, stop it!” he cried, reaching around the boy to wrench the axe out of his hand. “Look, he's had enough!”  
Audrey stood up quickly, glaring at Ted as she pulled on her clothes. “What is with you, Ted?!”  
Ted ignored her, standing his ground and gripping the axe tightly at his side. “He's had enough,” he repeated.

Jojo glared at him, facing off the other boy for several agonizingly long seconds, then he growled and turned away. “Let's get out of here,” he muttered, straightening up and brushing himself off. “Fuckin' pedophile.” He gave the Once-ler's side a sharp kick as he walked towards the door.  
Holly nodded and grabbed Audrey's hand, pulling her along after Jojo. “We can go to my house when we get back and finish up,” she murmured in the other girl's ear.  
The Once-ler scrambled backwards until his back was pressed against the wall, and he curled in on himself, shuddering violently as he cried into his arms. Why didn't you come for me, Lorax? If the guardian refused to return even when the Once-ler was being raped and threatened with death, why should he expect him to ever come back? The Once-ler already knew the answer, though. The Lorax could not be where there was no life, and the barren wasteland around the Once-ler's house was the deadest place on the planet. He couldn't have saved the Once-ler if he wanted to.

Ted watched as the group left, deciding to stay behind at least for a little while. He dropped the axe to the ground and gazed down at the Once-ler, taking a few hesitant steps toward him. “Mr. Once-ler...” he murmured softly, dropping to his knees and reaching out a hand slowly to rest on the man's arm. “I-I'm so sorry,” he whispered, tears filling his eyes. “I'm sorry I...” He lowered his head, shaking slightly as tears slipped down his cheeks. “I should have tried to stop them.”

The Once-ler jerked away from Ted's touch, fear blazing in his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, without much success. “It wasn't—you tried,” he mumbled, burying his face in his arms again. “I was asking for it,” he muttered, his voice slightly bitter. “No one trusts a recluse; it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm surprised it took this long....” his voice shook and he trailed off, lifting his head to gaze out the window. “But I can't go back to town. I belong here. He'll come back someday, I believe in him...” he seemed to have forgotten that Ted was even there, until he suddenly turned to the boy, wiping at his eyes. “You're different from the others. What's your name, anyway?”

Ted sniffed, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. “I'm Ted,” he replied, glancing up at the Once-ler and offering him a sad smile. He sighed, bringing his gaze back to the ground. “Who is he?” he asked quietly. “That Lorax person you kept asking for. Is he someone special?”

The Once-ler paused. “Yes,” he said finally. He pulled off his thneed and pressed it to his ass, catching the cum that dripped out and wiping it away. “He's the most important person in my life. Well--” he smiled wryly. “--he's not in my life any more. He hasn't been for many years.” He tossed the thneed aside and grabbed his pants, pulling them on carefully and tucking his erection into them. “But he was the only person who ever believed in me. And I let him down,” he whispered, fresh tears forming in his eyes. 

“I'm sorry to hear that...” Ted replied quietly. “I don't really have anyone that important to me... Well actually I used to feel that way about Audrey, but I don't think I even want to see any of those guys again after this.” Not like they would want to see him either, they likely all thought he was lame now, not that he cared too much about their opinions anymore.

“You're a good kid, Ted,” the Once-ler murmured softly. “Empathy is a rare trait. Don't lose it.” he smiled and let out a sad chuckle. “The Lorax would have liked you. Tell me, kid, how do you feel about trees?”


End file.
